<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>got to keep on moving by richiesthighs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350912">got to keep on moving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/richiesthighs/pseuds/richiesthighs'>richiesthighs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Richie Tozier, Choking, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, also this is... All porn, ok there's One slap and the choking is fairly mild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/richiesthighs/pseuds/richiesthighs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>God, he <i>loves</i> when Eddie lets go like this. He wants to be used, to be owned and manhandled and forced to take everything he’s given and <i>fuck</i> if Eddie doesn’t love to give it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>408</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>got to keep on moving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>full disclosure: i haven't written smut since like 2015 and it was Never this graphic, so please be gentle lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh god, Eddie, <em> please- </em> ” Richie pants into the mattress, his mouth half full of rumpled sheets. They’re soaked where his drool has been dripping uncontrollably for the last half hour, but he’s too caught up in the feeling of <em> EddieEddieEddie </em> inside him, over him, <em> everywhere </em> to care. </p>
<p>“Yeah, you like that?” </p>
<p>Eddie’s hand snakes up his spine to curl around his throat, yanking him up until he’s arching back almost too painfully- almost. He pumps his hips forward faster, uses his grip on Richie to pound into him with a force that sends the bedframe crashing into the wall in a way that sets him on fucking <em> fire </em>. He jerks his arms up to grasp at the headboard in an effort to keep himself from breaking in two.</p>
<p>“You look so good like this,” Eddie grunts. Richie spreads his knees, tries to get him in deeper even as he’s crying for it.</p>
<p>“<em> Eddie, </em> ” he begs, pushing back into every thrust until he’s all but bouncing on Eddie’s dick. He can’t tell whose sweat is dripping down his back but he’s so turned on it <em> hurts </em> and if he thinks about it for too long, this will be over far more quickly than he wants it to be.</p>
<p>“Yeah, <em> yeah </em>, so good for me,” Eddie tells him. “Just like that, take it-”</p>
<p>Richie whimpers and the grip around his throat tightens. God, he <em> loves </em> when Eddie lets go like this. He wants to be used, to be owned and manhandled and forced to take everything he’s given and <em> fuck </em> if Eddie doesn’t love to give it.</p>
<p>“Fuck me, god, Eddie,” his voice is strained to his own ears. Eddie must take sympathy, then, because suddenly he’s shoving his fingers into Richie’s mouth instead. His eyes prickle as he gags around them and he’s never felt more full in his <em> life </em>.</p>
<p>“I’m fucking you,” Eddie uses his other hand to squeeze at the base of Richie’s cock. He can feel himself leaking, dripping everywhere even if he can’t see it, and he chokes at the sensation. “I’m fucking you and you’re <em> taking it </em> , you <em> love it </em> , <em> god </em>.”</p>
<p>Richie bobs his head a few times and swallows hard around Eddie’s fingers before letting his mouth fall open, his tongue loosely swirling between them until he can feel his chin coated in his own spit. Eddie grips his jaw and forces him to look back over his shoulder.</p>
<p>He looks fucking <em> wrecked </em>.</p>
<p>His chest is splotchy and heaving, glistening with sweat, his eyes wild and dark and hungry. Richie whimpers pathetically and Eddie picks his pace back up, keeping Richie’s gaze locked on him as he does.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna fuck you,” his voice is low, dangerous, “and you’re gonna come for me. Just like this. Got it?”</p>
<p>He punctuates himself with a rough thrust of his hips that sends Richie’s eyes rolling back. He lets them fall shut, wants to let himself feel everything, when a sharp <em> slap! </em> has him jerking them right back open.</p>
<p>“Eyes on me, baby. I want you to watch me fuck you.”</p>
<p>Richie’s face stings, but he can’t tell if it’s from the slap or the exhilaration; it doesn’t happen often, but when it <em> does… </em> He lets out an embarrassingly loud moan and Eddie takes that as permission to keep moving; he changes the angle slightly and suddenly Richie can feel it in his <em> veins </em>. Every rock of their bodies adds to the tension building in him, every slide in hitting exactly where he needs it most, every slide out leaving him aching and desperate.</p>
<p>He keeps his eyes on Eddie’s, watches him start to lose control as he fucks in harder, deeper, more desperate.</p>
<p>“Touch me, Eddie, please, I <em> need </em> it, I need you, I’m getting close, please-”</p>
<p>“No,” Eddie pants. “Come like this, come on my dick. God, you take it so well, feel so good, <em> fuck </em>.”</p>
<p>Richie sobs, then, and focuses on the feeling of Eddie pumping in and out of him, of Eddie’s eyes boring into his as he nears his own edge, how thoroughly <em> fucked </em> he is- knees spread wide, fucking himself back on Eddie’s dick, clutching desperately at the still rocking headboard. It’s so good, but he needs- he needs-</p>
<p>“I can’t, I’m so close, fuck, <em> please </em>-” he’s gasping now, can almost taste how badly he needs to come but can’t fucking reach it.</p>
<p>“You can,” Eddie pulls him in tighter, uses both hands to press around to his soft, hairy belly and hold him there as he keeps pounding into him. “You- <em> ah, fuck- </em> you will, c’mon baby, you’re so good for me.”</p>
<p>His hands start wandering down past Richie’s hips to dig into his thighs. There’s a ghost of sensation across the side of his dick and it sends a jolt up his spine; it takes all of his willpower to keep his eyes from squeezing shut again.</p>
<p>“Talk to me, please,” Richie begs. If Eddie’s not gonna touch him, he needs <em> something </em> to help push him over the edge. Eddie’s eyes twitch with the effort it takes to keep them open.</p>
<p>“God, Rich, I love your body,” he starts, “love your thighs and your shoulders, your <em> ass, god </em> . You have so much- <em> fuck </em>- so much hair, it drives me fucking crazy.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” He presses back harder, clenches his muscles a little around Eddie’s dick.</p>
<p>“<em> Yeah, </em> god, and your hands,” Eddie’s lost in it now, his gaze raking over every part of Richie he can see before snapping back up to look him in the eye. “Love it when I fuck you, love you- ah- falling apart on my cock, but love it when you’re in me too. Want you- want you everywhere, want you <em> forever </em>, oh my god, Richie-”</p>
<p>“‘m getting close,” he gasps out and Eddie grinds against him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s it, baby, <em> fuck </em>, you were made for this,” he says, a little wild as he watches. “Made to come on my dick, look at you-”</p>
<p>There’s a particularly good thrust and Richie feels himself start to lose it. He holds his breath, lightheaded with sensation, and <em> breaks </em>. </p>
<p>“Fuck, fuck, Eds, <em> fuck, </em> you’re making me <em> come, god, </em> ” Richie finally lets his head fall forward and his come paints the headboard. Eddie fucks him through it, still babbling a mix of praise and obscenities that make his head swim. His cock, dark red and slick, keeps pulsing even as he starts to come down. “ <em> Eddie. </em>”</p>
<p>“You did so good, baby, I’m right there, just let me- fuck, let me-“ Eddie sounds <em> destroyed </em> and Richie cranes his neck back to watch him. He’s going to start twitching with oversensitivity soon, he knows, but <em> fuck </em> if he’s not gonna give Eddie his all. </p>
<p>“Yeah, use me, whatever you need, c’mon,” he says, his own voice a little ruined too. <em> Good. </em>Eddie keeps pounding into him, less coordinated than before, but no less frantic. Richie feels his hands trembling where they still clutch at his thighs and brings one of them back up to his mouth. Eyes still on Eddie’s, he draws his fingers into his mouth again and sucks like his life depends on it. </p>
<p>It’s messy- there’s spit dripping down Eddie’s wrist and he can feel old saliva drying on his chin, the slurping noises he’s making are fucking obscene, he shouldn’t still be this turned on- but it does the trick. </p>
<p>“Oh <em> fuck, </em> I’m gonna come in you, gonna fill you up so good, Rich, I’m- I’m-” he lets out a shout and pulls Richie’s hips tight against him as he stutters through his orgasm. Richie can feel the warmth of it in him, still tingling from his own release, and lets out a shaky breath. </p>
<p>Barely a second after he’s done, Eddie has his face buried in the sheets again, ass in the air as he pulls himself out. There’s a familiar squelching sound and then-</p>
<p>“Oh <em> shit. </em>”</p>
<p>Eddie swirls two fingers around the edge of his fucked out hole, catches the come as it leaks out, and then buries them deep inside of his ass. Richie lets out a strangled moan and tangles his hands in the sheets, helpless to do anything but keep taking it. </p>
<p>“God, Richie…”</p>
<p>He sounds reverent in the way he always does, but it makes Richie’s heart <em> ache </em> every time. </p>
<p>He hisses as Eddie brushes against his prostate again and again, drawing it out for as long as he can stand it. </p>
<p>Still too soon, Eddie removes his hand and when Richie rolls over to face him, he’s greeted with the sight of Eddie licking his own fingers clean. </p>
<p>“Holy fuck,” he breathes. He can feel his face turning pink but does nothing to try to hide it. “That’s so fucking hot, who <em> are </em> you?”</p>
<p>Eddie snorts and swats at his leg before moving to get off the bed. </p>
<p>“Alright, come on, help me change these sheets. They’re fucking disgusting.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>